It is generally thought that a large opening such as found in the semi-circular metallic gutter in common use is necessary in order to receive a large flow of water from the shingles of the roof. It has been recognized by prior workers, however, that the flow of water is, even in heavy rains, such as to merely drip off the eaves so that in fact, such a large opening is not necessary. Such was recognized in U.S. Pat. No. 603,611 wherein a unitary integral member has an overhanging portion allowing leaves to drop over the gutter while the rain follows the overhanging surface downwardly and inwardly into the gutter. The prior art is further exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 836,012 which illustrates a gutter structure having many parts wherein the semi-circular gutter has a surface provided thereabove for conducting water into the gutter while limiting the passage of leaves into the gutter.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a simplified gutter structure which will not hold leaves and which will not rust or corrode. A further object is to provide a structure providing for thermal expansion and which may be easily erected and maintained.